


The Boys in "Beach Party Blast"

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: Adventure Boys [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Beaches, Bicycles, Boys Being Boys, Boys riding bicycles, Campy, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Environmentalism, M/M, No Girls Allowed, Silly, Singing, bruce and clark are gay, clark/superman is a cool uncle, don't dump in the ocean, lex is a goof, tandem bicycles, think hardy boys but theres four of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Bruce and the Boys get a well deserved vacation, but it looks like Lex Luthor has other plans.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Adventure Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648288
Kudos: 19





	The Boys in "Beach Party Blast"

**Author's Note:**

> More of a retelling of my old story.

The alarm clock blaring in his ear, but Dick Grayson is already awake and ready so why does he keep it playing? To wake up the sleepy Jason Todd. 

"Dick, why don't we just wake Jason up ourselves?" Asks Tim Drake.

"Tim, we need to let Jason get up on his own. Now let's head to the kitchen and gobble down Alfred's delicious pancakes before Jason does." Dick says with a grin.

The two Robins race for the door

"Hey Dick, where's Damian?"

"I swear that kid never sleeps...like father, son."

\--

Alfred meets Bruce in the living room,

"I've made quite the breakfast for today, Master Wayne. I've put aside a special stack of pancakes for you whenever you feel like it."

The house shakes heralding the arrival of a certain man of steel.

"Right on time."

Bruce opens the window and Superman hovers right in.

"Claaaaaark, if I didn't know better I say you timed that on purpose." says Bruce with a smile.

"Guilty.....Alfred, please tell me there's still more of your delicious homemade pancakes

"Right this way, sir."

\--

Dick and Tim are in the kitchen eating when Alfred, Bruce and Superman arrive.

"Master Dick, Where are Master Jason and Master Damian?" asks Alfred.

"Well, Jason is still sleeping. I don't know where Damian is. Oh hey Uncle Clark!"

"Hello Tim and a hello to you as well, Dick. I hope all is well." says a cheery faced Superman.

"If I know Damian, he's off doing his early morning training." Says Bruce as he takes a seat. "He's been trying different things each morning."

Like a ninja, Damian appears in the kitchen and takes a seat before anyone notices, "You are correct, father. Say, where's Todd? Probably another late night that lazy no good--"

Before he can finish that insult, he is put into a headlock by none other Jason himself, "No good what, huh? You're not the only with Ninja skills."

"Boys please." pleads Bruce, "No ninja stuff in the kitchen! We've talked about this! Now let's eat!"

The boys shape up and sit down, Bruce lets them eat enough before making his not too surprising announcement.

"Well boys, I had something special planned for today. You may already know what it is because of a certain someone hacking into my special planner looking at you mister." Says Bruce as eyeballs Tim.

"Either way, it's still on and we'll be going to the beach today!"

"Yay!" The boys shout in unison. Bruce has more to say,

"Now now hang on there a second....before you you pack up I must remind you that this a vacation and that means no mysteries or tom foolery! I want us to have fun!"

"Hey Bruce, can uh...Barbara come?" asks Dick.

"No!"

\--

Off in his big tower a scheming Lex Luthor plots something evil because why wouldn't he?

"Otis, you you have barrels of deadly toxic waste to dump into the beach today?"

"Just loaded up the last barrel in the truck, Mr. Luthor." 

"Excellent and make sure you bring your swimsuit too. If we're going to be at the beach we may as well make a day of it."

Otis was very excited to hear that, "Really Mr. Luthor? No foolin'? Oh boy, I haven't had a vacation in years. Should I tell Mercy?"

"Don't you dare tell Mercy." says a strict Lex. "I want it to be just us, just....the boys."

\--

It's sunny day at Gotham beach, it's packed to its usual capacity after a crisis. Post-crisis is the best time to go to a beach, people need to unwind, villains are taking a break so crime is down. Everyone arrives at the same time; Bruce flew in Superman's arms as he always does, Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian rode their four person tandem bike and Alfred took the car. As soon as they arrive, Bruce lays out the day.

"Okay boys, while Alfred, Superman and I set up I want to you get us some ice cream, here's money and remember, no mystery solving. We're here to have fun."

"I don't know why Bruce thinks we're going to do work on an amazing day like this." says Jason

Dick responds, "Not like anything is going to happen anyway, how often are criminals doing anything illegal after our existence is nearly wiped out?" 

"I hope it stays like this for a while, I can finally spend more time testing those new gadgets I've been working on. I've been messing with a lot of that New Genesis stuff--"

Bored already, Jason cuts him off. "Tim, save it, I know it's it all super fascinating to you, but you we're about to ramble."

"Yeah Tim, any longer and Jason's pathetic brain might have exploded, you know he can't handle all those big words! Hahahaha!" Damian's laughter grates on Jason.

Jason says something under his breath.

"What was that?" Damian heard Jason, but he wanted him to say it.

Before anything can escalate between the boys, something else escalates.

Dick eyes a familiar bald billionaire by the name of Lex Luthor rolling up in his truck.

"Cool your jets you two and look!"

"Lex Luthor?"

"What's Lex doing at the beach?"

"Perhaps he's also here to have fun....but then again Lex's idea of fun could be a disaster everyone here. We have to tell father."

Dick is about to jump into action when remembers something they were talking about just a few minutes ago.

"Hang on guys, you remember what Bruce said, no mysteries."

Tim chims in, "but we can't let Lex do what he wants."

Jason agrees with Grayson, "Come on, I'm sure a scumbag like Lex needs to have fun every now and then."

Damian tells Tim that he's with him, "I agree with the dork, anything Lex does only benefits Lex."

Dick feels like democracy is the only solution, "Okay, show of hands; who thinks we should leave Lex alone?"

No one raises their hands, "Jason, I thought you we're on my side?"

"Well yeah, but I'll take any excuse to punch Lex Luthor."

"Well, I know when I'm out-numbered. If we're going to look into to this whole Lex thing we're going to need to come up with an excuse for Bruce."

\--

"You're going to do what now, Dick?" asks Bruce.

"Well, the boys and I wanted to take the bike and ride the path."

"Aw, but we we're going to play volley ball, I even had Alfred set up the net and everything."

"We'll be back, it's not going to take all day."

"Well....just hurry back. Superman and I will have margaritas until then."

The boys grab the bike and ride off. Bruce, being paranoid as he always is, asks Superman if he heard anything.

"Clarky, you would tell me if the boys were up to no good wouldn't you."

Clark's super-hearing picked up everything, but he isn't cool Uncle Clark for nothing, "Of course not you worry-wort, the boys just want to go bike riding." 

\--

The boys ride around looking for Lex, Tim opts to use the satellite tracking, but is having trouble accessing Bruce's personal satellite. 

"I can't seem to hack into Bruce's tracking satellite."

Dick doesn't need to hack, "The code is 3583, Tim. Figured that one out a long time ago."

"Cool, I'm in....okay he's on the west side of this beach."

"West side, huh. Pretty deserted part of the beach....interesting." Ponders Jason.

\--

Lex and Otis are in the middle of dump drums of toxic waste, "My my Otis this is somuch easier and cheaper than doing it the legal way, no wonder we never do that way."

"Watch out, Mr. Luthor. I think I hear somebody coming."

"Nonsense Otis, this place is always deserted for some reason, no one should..."

"Hold it, Luthor!" yells Dick, You better stop that dumping!

"Oh great, the Wayne boys...luckily I always bring robots."

Lex's robots materialize from the back of the van and puts the boys in arm lock that they can't break free from because robots are strong.

"Since you have no choice but to listen, I'll tell you about my evil plan....Otis and I are dumping toxic waste in the ocean....that's all. So now what to do with you, I could kill you, but the Wayne boys disappearing is too high profile....mind wipe gun it is..." 

Lex pulls his mind wipe gun from his shirt. "I think erasing the last few hours should do it."

"Not so fast, Luthor!"

A red beam melts the gun and a big whoosh dismantles the robots in the blink of an eye.

"Polluting the ocean Luthor? I knew you were a scumbag, but this?"

"Uncle Superman!" yells Tim

Superman takes care of Luthor and Otis before going over to the boys.

"Boys, I'm glad you're safe, but you promised Bruce you wouldn't do this.....now we need to come up with a story so he doesn't get suspicious."

\--

"So they had a flat?" Bruce asks Clark

"Yep and they we're stranded, but of course I heard the pop, super-hearing and what not."

"Sounds taken care of, shall we play some some volley ball then!"

"Yay!" the boys shout in unison.

"You four pair off, Clark and I will join in a bit. Justice League stuff."

The boys head to the volleyball net.

"Quite the story, Clark."

"I knew you knew, Bruce. You always do."

"Of course, I always know what my boys are up to."


End file.
